Pressure washer devices have been used for many years. However, the pressure washer devices currently available are difficult to use while cleaning the edges of hard surfaces.
One of the most popular pressure washer tools known in the art is called SURFACE CLEANER®. A SURFACE CLEANER® looks like a lawn mower but with no engine on the top. The device has a bar underneath of the housing. The bar is mounted to the SURFACE CLEANER® at the center of the bar, this is where the high water pressure enters the bar causing the bar to spin very fast. There is a water jet at each end of the bar. This design enables the machine to clean hard surfaces much faster than a spray wand. The most common size SURFACE CLEANER® is 20 inches wide but it only cleans a path of about 18 inches wide.
Unfortunately, the SURFACE CLEANER® device has a disadvantage. When cleaning the hard surface, the surface cleaner does not clean all the way up to the edge of the hard surface because the surface cleaner is riding along the edge of the grass leaving an unclean strip of an inch or more wide.
The user in the pressure washing industry commonly cleans this leftover dirty strip with a spray wand. Spray wands are held freehand while cleaning the edges, which makes the cleaning process a slow, tedious task due to the high water pressure coming off the edge of the hard surface hitting the adjacent dirt and grass, creating a muddy mess or even flooding. In addition, the operator is cleaning the edges and walking at the same time, which can cause the operator to veer off the edge and hit the grass or dirt adjacent to the edge creating a greater muddy mess or even flooding. Furthermore, hitting the grass and dirt adjacent to the edge creates grooves on the lawn, damaging the lawn and creating an unpleasant view.
An attachment for a pressure washer wand edger adapted to be used with a spray wand to clean an edge of a hard surface in contact with a lawn was previously developed by a common inventor. Unfortunately, this previous edger was difficult to manipulate during the connection and disconnection of the edger to the wand. In addition, this previous edger was difficult to handle by a normal homeowner, since the device was bulky and heavy. Finally, the previous edger has a very complicated mechanical design, which results in a high manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an edger capable of easily and swiftly cleaning the edges along sidewalks, driveways, or any other hard surface without virtually any muddy mess or flooding. In addition, it is desirable to provide an edger that prevents high pressure water from hitting the lawn or landscape adjacent to the edge of the surface to be cleaned. Finally, it is desirable to provide an edger that is easy to connect and disconnect to the wand, is lightweight, and has a low manufacture cost.